Elf
}}} | image = File:placeholder.png | names = Alfar (sing. Alf) or Huldufólk | sentience = Sentient | class = Being | danger = N/A | status = Endangered | height = 6' 5" males , 6' females | lifespan = 250 years }} Elves are a race of magical humanoid beings with origins in Scandinavia, though they spread throughout Europe and the British Isles during the Viking Age. With the Great Purge of magical beings and creatures, the elves have become far fewer in number and most of the remaining populace live in their society's capital city of Veturheim in Iceland. Characteristics Fantasy literature among muggles paints a fairly accurate picture of elves most of the time. They are predominantly tall and slender, possessing light colored hair and pointed ears. It is actually rather difficult to distinguish and elf from a human if the ears are not visible, making it easy for elves to walk among muggles in society without attracting too much attention. Their height and natural ethereal beauty might turn heads, however. Elves are an ancient people, believed to be perhaps the first magical race to come about. Even the youngest elf is said to possess a wisdom far beyond their years. They are very in-tune with the world around them, the animals and trees, the rivers, and the sky. Unlike the centaurs however, elves are not stuck in their "primitive" ways and are very adaptable when times change. When the world evolves, they evolve with it. They do not reject technology in the same way many other magical races have done in the past, but instead have embraced it. While muggles started the technological revolution, the elves are actually the more advanced race. While they cannot perform spells in the same manner as a wizard, they have their own potent form of magic which manipulates the elements around them -- manipulate, not create. Unlike a wizard, an elf cannot transfigure water or fire from out of thin air. They can only control that which exists, and never anything a wizard did conjure. Along with their abilities to manipulate the elements, elves are excellent wand-makers, herbologists, and healers. Half-Elves Unlike other half-breeds, a half-elf is hardly seen as taboo or lowly even by many purists. Wizards and elves have lived alongside one another as equals for hundreds of years and the union between them is far more common than one would originally think. Even wizards who hail from so-called pure-blooded families may find their ears having a certain elf-like quality, a dominant trait passed down from an elven ancestor. Half-elves look almost entirely human save for slightly elongated and pointy ears that give away their origins. They are also a little more on the slender side with long limbs, though could hardly be described as "lanky". From their wizard parent, they receive the ability to use magic and can attend Hogwarts. They do not have their elven parent's ability to manipulate elements, but many half-elves do have a natural talent with herbology, healing spells, and transfiguration. Known Elves * Anwyn Fangorn * Character Name (half-elf) Category:Race Category:Being Category:Playable Race